


Only in fantasy

by dragonndoggod



Series: pre-trapped by dogs [11]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, Fantasizing, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni has dreams that plague him, he resorts to pleasuring himself and comes up with an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> companion drabble to Late at night

Though he had the window closed, he could hear the muffled sounds of those outside, children playing playing along the sidewalk while cars drove past. And despite the stifling heat of the room, just one of the many aspects of summer, he didn’t move from his spot on the bed. Lazy movements of the fan above, moving slowly, was the only relief from the heat, barely enough to register in his mind. Though he was the only one in the apartment, he kept his bedroom closed while his traitorous body betrayed him.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, desperately trying to clear his mind of the dreams he had been having for the past couple of days. Though, if he was going to be honest with himself, the dreams that had been bothering him for more than a few days. They had been plaguing him for weeks, bothering him all summer long, leaving him restless and aching, snapping at those who inquired about him.

Closing his eyes, his hands reaching down and palmed himself through his pants, hissing in pleasure when the cloth rubbed against his sensitive tip before quickly unbuttoning and lowering the zipper. He had been wondering for so long how Shirou would look like on his knees before him, flushed and waiting. Wanting him so much that he could barely stand it. Would the heavyweight be shy and blushing? Would he have to be coxed into opening his mouth so he could slide in? Or would he be panting, eager to suck him off all the while making excited noises with a full mouth. He could only imagine the feel of heat that Shirou called a mouth, the fain scrape of teeth against him while a tongue weighed him, letting him rest fully on him. Would hands crawl up his legs, petting the insides of his thighs? Holding his hips still to keep from fucking his mouth the way he wanted.

Eyes closed tightly, hand moving faster while his grip tightened. Imagining fucking Shirou’s mouth, the sounds his lover would make while trying to get off as well. Pulling out just as he starts to come, spilling his cum across the flushed face. His seed dripping down cheeks, staining wet, swollen lips and watching as the wolf licked at his lips, cleaning them of his cum with a smile and a whisper of his name.

Body shuddering, trying to catch his breath while his cum stained his hand, a name leaving his lips. It had been so long since he came that hard, not since he laid with the heavyweight. Breathing harsh, eyes opened to stare down at his sticky hand, wishing for nothing more than for Shirou to be there with him. Heart clenching at the thought, he looked away from his hand to his cellphone, which sat silent on the nightstand. Wiping away the drying cum on a discarded cloth, getting up and dialing the number of the one he had been thinking about.


End file.
